In vehicle seats including car seats, there is proposed a technique in which a cushion body formed of a three-dimensional net structure made of linear bodies is set in a part of a pad body made of polyurethane foam for reducing stuffiness when seated (for example, refer to PTL 1). As the cushion body formed of the three-dimensional net structure has an excellent breathability as compared with polyurethane foam forming the pad body, the breathability of the seat can be improved.
For example, there is provided a structure in which the cushion body formed of the three-dimensional net structure is arranged at a part under thighs in the pad surface side in a seating part of the pad body made of polyurethane foam, and a vent hole is provided in the pad body positioned at a lower side of the cushion body in PTL 1.